viadescioismfandomcom-20200215-history
Ravens of antimony
Origin The ravens of antimony were created by me the wolf of antimony on the night of 11/25/2015 during a full moon, at midnight, when the moon was at the highest point. During that time I was 20, and I only had been practicing for 7 years, but had quite a lot of work done with the understandings of sigils, and thoughtform creation. Okna ona, and Akna ona The Ravens of antimony are split up into 12 aspects called Okna, or Okna ona for plural, and these 12 aspects are each separated into 3 sub aspect called Akna, or Akna ona for plural. Each one of the Okna ona has a counter Okna to it. This separates the Okna ona into two groups of not positive and/or negative aspects, but into two different approaches for walking the same path. The 12 Okna ona of the Ravens Of Antimony are as follows: # LOVE \ HATE # POWER \ FEAR # SPIRITUALITY \ REASON # SAFETY \ DELUSION # CREATION \ DESTRUCTION # LIFE \ DEATH These 12 Okna ona are split down into 3 Akna ona that are associated with a servitor giving us 36 different energy entities call “Ravens” and/or “Arskasa”, or “Arskasa ona” for plural. Each Arskasa ona is associated with an Akna ona of the Okna ona. LOVE AKNA ONA * E | LUST | CORRUPTED AKNA * U | PASSION | TANGIBLE AKNA * A' | DEVOTION | ECCENTRIC AKNA HATE AKNA ONA * TA | PREJUDICE | CORRUPTED AKNA * HA | ANGER | TANGIBLE AKNA * RA | MISUNDERSTANDING | ECCENTRIC AKNA POWER AKNA ONA * A | SKILL | CORRUPTED AKNA * I | MIGHT | TANGIBLE AKNA * O | ASCENDANCY | ECCENTRIC AKNA FEAR AKNA ONA * KA | CHAOS | CORRUPTED AKNA * GHA | PANIC | TANGIBLE AKNA * THA | HORROR | ECCENTRIC AKNA SPIRITUALITY AKNA ONA * SA | DARK | CORRUPTED AKNA * LA | CONNECTION | TANGIBLE AKNA * MA | LIGHT | ECCENTRIC AKNA REASON AKNA ONA * AR | WISDOM | CORRUPTED AKNA * JA | KNOWLEDGE | TANGIBLE AKNA * NA | LOGIC | ECCENTRIC AKNA SAFETY AKNA ONA * BA | BINDING | CORRUPTED AKNA * GA | WARDING | TANGIBLE AKNA * CA | PROTECTION | ECCENTRIC AKNA DELUSION AKNA ONA * ZA | INSANITY | CORRUPTED AKNA * QA | ILLUSION | TANGIBLE AKNA * FA | FANTASY | ECCENTRIC AKNA CREATION AKNA ONA * KNA | ENERGY | CORRUPTED AKNA * SKA | LIFE | TANGIBLE AKNA * SHA | HEALTH | ECCENTRIC AKNA DESTRUCTION AKNA ONA * ACK | CORRUPTION | CORRUPTED AKNA * ABT | DEATH | TANGIBLE AKNA * ARD | BANISHMENT | ECCENTRIC AKNA LIFE AKNA ONA * PA | PAIN | CORRUPTED AKNA * DA | EXPERIENCE | TANGIBLE AKNA * XA | ENLIGHTENMENT | ECCENTRIC AKNA DEATH AKNA ONA * YA | UNKNOWN | CORRUPTED AKNA * VA | RELEASE | TANGIBLE AKNA * WA | REBIRTH | ECCENTRIC AKNA The forgotten raven The forgotten raven is the father of the ravens of antimony. They were the first servitor I ever created, and went on to inspire me to make more. They're also the first servitor I've ever had to go rogue, and is the only servitor I chose to release instead of destroy. Because, of this their name was forgotten a long time ago earning them the title of the forgotten raven of the ravens of antimony. The forgotten raven is greatly connected to the ravens of antimony paradigm, and can be worked with to gain better control over it. Spiritual appearance: Black raven Personality: quiet, mysterious, relaxed, and free-spirited Carita Carita is the mother of the ravens of antimony, they are the second servitor I ever created, which inspired me to make the ravens of antimony. She has been tasked with watching over the Ravens, and their development. Carita's name can be shortened to cara both of which means "beloved" or "friend". Carita is greatly connected to the ravens of antimony paradigm, and can be worked with to gain better control over it. Spiritual appearance: Black raven with antimony symbol burned into their back, and completely white eyes. Carita also has a human appearance of a white girl with long black hair black hair, and pure white eyes Personality: Funny, Sassy, kind, and blunt The Raven’s Nest The Raven’s Nest is a pair of 2 parallel circles with every single letter, or Raven of my alphabet of desire the Ravens of Antimony spread evenly around the inside of the two rings. This symbol is usually placed around all of my sigils, and is a way to protect, and enhance their energies through the power of the Ravens of Antimony. The raven's nest is connected to the energies of protection, unity, and focus. It allows the energy to be sent out evenly and in a very complete, and full manner, also it will go through the process of protecting the sigil from people tampering with it. This symbol is connected to the air element. The arca archa The arca archa of the ravens of antimony is connected to the energies of structure, balance, and community. It stores energy, and releases it in a slow, and balanced manner. It also allows the sigil to work over a longer period of time by distributing its energy when it is needed. This symbol is connected to the earth element. The triangulum Invocatio The triangulum Invocatio of the ravens of antimony is connected to the energies of ascension, manifestation, duality, tangibility, and passive. It brings the energies into the physical, and lowers its vibration, and will pacify sigils that is drawn around. This symbol is connected to the water element. The triangulum vocare The triangulum vocare of the ravens of antimony is connected to the energies of ascension, manifestation, duality, expansion, and activity. It will send energy out to the spiritual, and will increase the vibration of energies, and will also increase, activate, and boost the effectiveness of sigils. This symbol is connected to the fire element. How to use the Ravens of Antimony One can call upon the energies of whatever raven they specifically want to invoke by writing out the sigil of that raven, or by chanting, or pronouncing out the name of the raven. That will bring the energy of that raven to your side allowing them to aid you in whatever you want to manifest. They can do this by adding energy to your spells, and rituals, or by simply going forth, and acting out your will. By going to the process of writing one's name in the ravens, those ravens will be able to tell you a little bit about the nature of that person based on the ravens that appear, and in what order. The energies of the ravens work with the energies of the numerological letter placement to set forth insight. Arskasa ona tailsmans are a combination of ravens from the alphabet of desire the ravens of antimony strung together in order to form a combination sigil, that will be able to be used in order to manifest desires. These tailsmans allow you to easily bring together the different ravens from the ravens of antimony paradigm to manifest your intentions, and desires into the world. Ravens of Antimony language The alphabet of desire known as the Ravens of antimony can also be written, and spoken using its own syntax, and grammar. It’s language is primarily based off english and is primarily used by me The Wolf of antimony to obscure information from people I do not want to know it. It is also used as a magickal language in my rituals, and spells as something that can connect me more in my craft when I am partaking in it. This language is made up of the 36 sounds of the ravens of antimony alphabet of desire. These sounds are connected together along with the meanings of the sounds to form words. The two configurations: * Projective, yang, masculine, Damakna = Dama * Resistant, yin, feminine, Dasakna = Dasa The five states of the Ravens of antimony language: There are five states in which you can use to add emphasis to understandings in the Ravens of antimony language. These five states are known as: * Uknaoxava * Shaknaoxava * Naknaoxava * Daknaoxava * Skaknaoxava All you need to do in order to use these states is to add them to the beginning of your statement before communicating what you would like to say, so that you are able to add the energies of these specific states into the rest of the sentence. * Intention of hostility, aggression, and power = Uknaoxava * Intention of love, calm, and emotions = Shaknaoxava * Intention of logic, good communication, and inspiration = Naknaoxava * Intention of groundedness, sternness, and nurturing = Daknaoxava * Intention of great spiritual understanding, religious zeal, and divine unity = Skaknaoxava Numbers A couple of the Ravens have number values assigned to them, so that they can be used as the symbols for those numbers. These Ravens, and their numerical values are: * Ya = 0 * Ma = 1 * Ga = 2 * Ar = 3 * I = 4 * Ka = 5 * Sa = 6 * Xa = 7 * Æ = 8 * Ja = 9 The numbers will be able to be spoken, and written with the ravens with numeric values will be strung together, and will be ended with the word “nakna” used as a suffix. Category:Browse